They said speak now
by Her Highness Gaki-chan
Summary: One-shot They said marraige is the bondage between two people who love each other. So what is Sasuke doing marrying Sakura when Hinata is his love. And what will Hinata do?


**AN: Hi all, today I felt like writing a one shot after listening to the song 'Speak now by Taylor Swift' oh it was so inspirational so hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto just the plot :)**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>They said speak now<p>

_**I was hoping this day wouldn't come, when I heard about the engagement I couldn't believe he would betray me like this, I wasn't even invited in the fucking wedding thanks to that pink bitch but that would not stop me from attending. I'll make my presence and show him that I exist and not that invisible, shy girl I used be.**_

Red and white roses were beautifully arranged on the sides of the church, it was the perfect wedding for every girl out there except for one. This particular girl was making her way through the huge double doors, that hovers on every person that dared entering its territory. But that didn't intimidate Hinata in fact it made her even more courageous entering those mean guards that tries to stop her from accomplishing her mission. Soft silk dragged quietly on the floor as she made her presence known to those snotty people invited by the bride to be, and truly she looked extremely exquisite and every male wanted to know this angelic creature that brightened their moods by her presence.

Honestly Hinata couldn't care less as she ignored those predatory looks given to her by those hungry men, she had one purpose and she is not going until finishing what she had in mind. Hinata found a seat on the corner, looked quite hidden but had a great view of the event, as she sat next to an old lady that humphed and turned her face to the other side obviously jealous by the beauty of this incomparable creature, a loud shriek could be heard coming from the brides room 'Hmmm I wonder how will Sasuke stand her once their married, what in the world did he think when he proposed to this devil' she sighed and shook her head. She blinked her soft lavender hues as she directed them towards where Sasuke was standing waiting impatiently for his bride to be.

The dreaded organ tones flowed through the whole church 'Does he really want his wedding to be this way, I know he wants me instead of her' Hinata thought with a smirk that was a total contrast to her soft features, the bride to be walked like she owned everything around her, her pink wedding gown was too flashy for Hinata's liking 'ugh he is a marrying a whore' a frown worked down on her pale face. Sakura stood facing Sasuke with a smile that almost seemed malicious, and Sasuke stood there with an emotionless mask on his face. Hinata giggled to herself 'I see he is the same as always'.

The wedding carried on as the preacher recited the vows that had been said too many times before and the words kept dragging on and on, Hinata wanted him to finish getting tired of his cheerful voice that annoyed the life out of her 'Too long! When will he say the words I want him to say' she pouted childishly. "If there is any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace" he said cheerfully as he laughed knowing that no one will discontinue this joyful day, but oh how wrong he was as Hinata slowly stood up and spoke slowly making every word stab through Sakura's heart "I object" she said loud enough to have every eye on her and the old lady that was beside her gasped "How could she" fluttering her fan quickly shocked by the intrusion. Hinata merely ignored her like a pest as she walked towards the angry bride and the shocked groom.

Her sleeveless lavender dress flowed around her while walking towards them, she walked every step with grace and poise, lavender hues locked on black onyx eyes that seemed surprised with the events that are folding out. "HOW COULD YOU INTERUPT MY WEDDING BITCH" Sakura's face flared with anger looking at the beauty standing in front of them, "I'm not talking to you" she simply stated, Sakura's eyes widened and was taken back by this petite woman, Hinata turned her head making her soft indigo curls twirl behind her. "Sasuke I know your shocked and everything but could you close your mouth" she giggled as she lifted his jaw closing his mouth, leaving a tingly feeling after she removed her hand making Sasuke yearn for her touch. She took a deep breath "I came here today to tell you some things I thought about after you left me, remember when you said you would marry me and wouldn't let any other man take me away from you well looks like you were taken away from me" she smiled sadly "But that's ok as long as you're happy guess I could learn to forget you even if I'm left behind. Sasuke I just came to say I do love you but I won't stop you if you love that woman you're marrying, I don't want to be the source of your unhappiness, so I came here to know. Do you love me as I love you?" she looked at him with eyes glistered with unshed tears.

Sasuke was the least to say shocked and he couldn't believe the words from the woman he loved all his life, he looked at Sakura who too wanted to know his answer. He sighed and turned to see his best man standing behind him looking longing at Sakura. "Sakura I don't think we would've worked out in our marriage life, even as boyfriend and girlfriend we still had arguments, break ups and make ups but I don't think we can do that with a marriage tying us down" Sakura gaped at him and Hinata looked astonished blinking not believing what she was seeing. "And to tell you truth" he continued "I think Naruto here will be a better husband to you than I would. You're not the woman for me" he smiled as he pulled Naruto and pushed him at Sakura making their lips crash on each other, but none of them pulled away instead they continued to kiss in front of the gaping crowd .

"Now to tell you my answer" Sasuke grinned at Hinata, wrapping his arms around her waist surprising her as he crashed his lips on her luscious pink ones, Sasuke kissed her deeply and she happily kissed back knowing her answer is what she wanted. After kissing passionately "Hope that answers your question" he whispered in her ear, "Oh it does and I love you too" she whispered back. He was swept her off her feet holding her bridal style, walking out of

The end

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hoped you like this one shot. See you soon Ciao :D<strong>


End file.
